


i have loved you since you were 18.

by adlibsinfalsetto



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wow, i went overboard, this is absolute fluff, this is probably the fluffiest thing ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlibsinfalsetto/pseuds/adlibsinfalsetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: send me a "surprise" and i'll write a drabble about one character discovering something surprising (it's not that surprising) about the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have loved you since you were 18.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shameless fluff  
> i tried writing a little differently with this one  
> ummmm anyway yeah i kept listening to 18 and i got carried away   
> i didnt edit this either so sorry for mistakes

he’s half past consciousness, only tether to reality being ashton’s fingers tracing intricate patterns against the exposed skin of his back. luke would usually out by now, the repetitiveness of the motion lulling him into a much needed sleep but tonight he was oddly sensitive and the touch was more distracting then subduing. he isn’t about to vocalize that, however, knowing how important these tiny moments were to ashton (and to him, really) so he chooses to mumble incoherently and wriggle in his boyfriend’s grasp.

"someone’s touchy."

he can feel laughter rattle the elder’s chest and luke lifts his head to open leaden lids at him in a halfassed glare which only induces a cheeky smile on ashton’s lips. if he wasn’t so stupidly cute, luke would have shoved him out the bed already.

“you’re the one touching me.”

with a huff, the blonde flops his head back down, resettling himself in the crook of ashton’s arm. he only hums in reply, knowing the true extent of luke’s exhaustion at this point.

silence eases over them again, rhythmic breathing resounding in his ears. ashton’s flittering touches had ceased, fingers dwelling on the curve of his hip instead and luke thinks he might finally get some rest.

"where’d this come from?"

luke’s instinctively frustrated at benign question (sue him, he was exhausted) but since it’s ashton —- he’ll indulge him. eyebrows knit together at first until he feels the pad of a thumb sweep across raised skin. oh. that.

it was a rather stupid story, just an ordinary tale of tween idiocy. he’d been about 11, jack, maybe, 15 and luke had barely grasped the fundamentals of skateboarding. of course, jack knew that and used it to his advantage, challenging luke to skate down the largest hill in their neighborhood. luke accepted (as planned) — he was a kid, alright and he wanted to be cool in his brother’s eyes. so, he tried — made it all the way down too but lost his balance once he garnered too much speed, fumbling forward and skidding down a short length of pavement. he tore up his stomach pretty good, a melange of scrapes scattering his torso. only one scar survived. the damage began at his waist line and stretched in a thin line to above his hip bone. it had been the deepest gash and being eleven, luke hadn’t took the best care of it despite his mother’s nagging thus it got infected and scarred unlike the others he had treated with antiseptic the first day.

hardly anyone took notice of it —- the blemish nearly blended with the pigment of his skin. but ashton did. and for some reason, he felt satisfaction at the notion —- ashton knew him better than anyone. knew how to incite riots of laughter, knew the fears that tore him up and shut him down, knew the origins behind the cicatrices blemishing his skin. there was something about that sort of intimacy that fanned fire throughout his system, warming him to the core.

a half-hearted smile presses his lips, drowsiness making it nearly impossible for him to fully open his eyes. sapphire and amber entagle and luke’s train of thought speeds out until he feels the slight pressure against his scar once again.

"i was, like, 11 and learning to skate and jack — who is a complete ass if i haven’t mentioned before — dared me to skate down the hill in my neighborhood. i did it but i ate concrete at the end, fucked up my stomach a bit —- didn’t cry, though. your boyfriend s’a champ."

that earns him a grin, one of those smiles he swears to the gods above is strictly reserved for him. he chuckles at his own remark, pressing closer to ashton (though that was pretty much impossible considering the two were practically glued at the moment.)

“you were a cute kid.”

“i looked an iguana.”

they both end up laughing, luke muffling his into ashton’s shoulder, heat fanning his cheeks. thank god for puberty.

"i love you, you know that?"

"mhm."

"no, seriously."

remnants of humor lingered in his tone, conviction taking it’s place and luke peaks up to see honey irises locked on him and he thinks he sees love embodied in them, safety, adoration. all meant for him. he thinks he might burst. exhaustion is long behind him now, exhilaration alighting his senses because of one look. ashton truly had no idea the effect he had on luke. he wants to kiss him, epitomize said effect within it, let ashton relish in the same coalesce of emotions he experienced.

the elder beats him to it. sort of. he feels a brush against his temple, an utterance of another ‘i love you’ before ashton moves to his cheek, his jaw, repeating the sentiment like some kind of mantra. “what are you doing?” he practically squeaks when he feels the pressure against his pulse point, fleeting yet intoxicating. “showing you how much i love you.” it’s nearly inaudible, softened by the expanse of his collarbone —- ashton’s newest playground.

luke can’t think straight. just reaches a hand through the tangled curls hovering over his chest lovingly. he thinks he knows where ashton is heading — if the trail of kisses down his chest was any indication. he detours, however and luke tilts his head though ashton’s not looking at him. and then he realizes where he’s hovering. right over his scar.

"every part of you." he lets ashton lay his lips there, bruise his name into the strip of battered skin and claim it as his just as he had with every other part of him.

the only thought in his mind is that he belongs to ashton. he doesn’t think he’s been so sure of anything before in his life besides maybe the fact that he’d been in love with this boy since he showed up in that goddamned purple shirt. he belonged to him, belonged with him. either way, he was ashton’s. always ashton’s. it’s his personal mantra, silent on his lips and explicit in his heart. after a moment, he tugs the elder up, pulling him back down shortly after to meet his lips because if he didn’t get a hand on him soon, he would surely combust. he thinks he might have voiced that commentary because there’s laughter dismantling their rhythm and he thinks it’s the sweetest sound three am’s ever heard.

luke utilizes the interruption, all bright eyes and inebriate smile, to return the sentiment.

"i love you. always."

**Author's Note:**

> i got lazy at the end sorry :/
> 
> find me @twinklashtons on tumblr (-:  
> also thanks for all the kudos/comments/bookmarks -- i know i say this a lot but it really does mean a lot and i love u guys a lot u know ur the real mvp ok even if you dont leave that stuff man  
> (':


End file.
